Hate Ron Day!
by Miriflowers
Summary: Immediately post DH. Part of my Adventures of Romione series. Ron is acting distant and Hermione is hurt. How will Ron make it up to her? H/G, R/Hr.
1. Chapter 1: Tears, Mourning & Frustration

**Hello, my lovely readers! I am pleased to inform you that I now have 3 reviews on my fic, Sandwiches! Or at least last time I checked. Thanks and keep the reviews coming, because here comes another one! This one takes a slightly different turn, and is mostly in Hermione's P.O.V., because I just like writing her more! Anyways, I had this wonderful idea while studying Ron/Hermione fics set after the battle of Hogwarts, and it soon blossomed into a multi-chaptered story. Sorry if I haven't been updating on some of my stories, but you'll just have to deal with it. To make up for it, I'll type really fast, okay! R&R!**

**Disclaimer: Do you honestly think that I would have left out the scene where Ron and Hermione get together if I had written Harry Potter? Heck no, that is why I am not J. K. Rowling!**

Chapter 1: Tears, mourning and depressed frustration.

Immediately after we left Dumbledore's - sorry- McGonagal's office, Harry left to find Ginny. Ron had apparently given his consent when he nodded solemnly at Harry, but I didn't understand how they could communicate so much with just a single nod. So, now Ron and I were alone, just walking aimlessly around the corridors. We had gone a ways when Ron suddenly let a single tear trail down the side of his face. I took a step towards him and said, "Ron," but he shrugged off my hand and mumbled something about a walk and quickly left.

I felt as though someone had just taken a dull knife and had stabbed me in my heart, and were now twisting it in, cruelly laughing at my pain. Hot tears made their way down my face, and I turned heel and fled to the place where I usually went to get away, the library. It was somewhat battered, but most of it was still intact, so I settled in to one of the chairs and cracked open a large tome about Ancient Runes. After a few minutes, I shifted my position, then again, but could not seem to concentrate.

I huffed in frustration, and left my sanctuary. I had been walking aimlessly for a while, when I stopped in front of the room of requirement. I paused for a moment, than thought: _I need somewhere to cope. _A door appeared and, wand bared defensively in my hand, I opened the door, hesitating only slightly. Inside, was the room in which we had held the D.A., only with a few overstuffed chairs in front of a merrily glowing fireplace, no Fiendfire to be seen.

I threw myself into one of the chairs and began to sob hopelessly. It was supposed to be better when they killed Voldemort, not worse. Now, so many were dead, and some still missing. Voldemort had gone, but at a very high price. Ron didn't want to be near me and, most likely, felt only feelings of friendship towards me, but not anymore. We will probably become so awkward that we can't not talk to each other much anymore.

This new revelation caused me to brake into more sobs, wracking my already exhausted body with pain. Suddenly, the door opened, and a tall red-head entered. Through my tears, I thought it was Ron, but as the figure stepped closer, she now noticed that it was George. She hastily wiped her eyes, and said, "Sorry, I was just-" "Mourning, I know. Or else it was something my git for a brother said or did to you." Said George, cracking wet smile. I smiled weakly through my tears, and said. "Both." I than let out a sob, though I hurriedly wiped my tears away. "Sorry, my suffering is so little compared to everyone else's."

George nodded, and said, "Want to take a walk by the lake? Fred and I always found it very calming, though for some reason we preferred pranking." I laughed for real this time, and felt great respect for George's ability to make jokes, even when his twin had just…died. I nodded, and set about wiping my tears again. "You know, you don't have to wipe your tears away, I'm crying just as much, and I'm not doing a bloody thing about it!" he said, as we left the room of requirement and strode down the hall. He barked out a laugh, and said, "Merlin, I'm getting just as bad as Ron!"

At the mention of his name, I flinched like I and just been punched, and all my memories came flooding back. Ron snogging Lavender, fighting with me, insulting Victor and me, him leaving, even though I called his name for what seemed weeks and him turning his back on me just now. I sobbed as I shook out the horrible visions of the past, and my fears of what the future might become. "Hermione, I'm sorry, I forgot! Merlin, whatever he's done to you must have been really bad! Maybe I should tell Ginny, she'd beat him up." He said, in horror of his actions. I let out a very watery laugh.

"Want to talk about it?" he asked, understandingly. I let out a sigh, but nodded. "I snogged him full on the mouth during the war." I said, remembering what had been the best moment of my life so far (George made a comment that sounded and awful lot like 'finally'). "Then when everything was over and Harry had left to find Ginny, we were walking around. Than I noticed that he had started crying, and tried to comfort him, but… he…just mumbled something about taking a walk and…left, again." I said, trailing off every so often trying to keep my composure.

"There, there, Hermione. Don't take it to heart; he's always been a heartless prat! Even before Fred and I scarred him for life." He said, patting me on the back with a half-smile. I let out a mangled laugh that quickly turned into a sob. I took a sudden interest in the black water in the lake. "It'd be easy, wouldn't it? To just hop in there with some heavy rocks in your pockets and just let go." I said, looking almost longingly at the water. If I couldn't have true love, than what was the use of living?

"No, Hermione! Stop thinking those suicidal thoughts. Fred and the others died so that we could live, even if it isn't worth living, really." Said George, taking me by the shoulders and shaking me a bit. I suddenly felt very guilty indeed. "I know, or I should. I'm sorry, George, I don't know what got into me. I'm a mess, I used to be independent, now look at me!" I said, gesturing to my tear-stained face. I let out a small laugh, and said, "Or rather don't, I look hideous. Stupid Ron." George let out a roar of laughter and clapped me on the back. "Now that's the spirit! Everybody get on your propaganda, because it's hate Ron day!" he said, chortling out the last part.

I started laughing too. Soon we were laughing and rolling around on the ground. We sat up and looked across the lake, and cried while we giggled a bit. "Thanks, I needed that." I said. " No problem. So," said George, acting serious again. "did Ron ask you out, or what? Or, come to think of it, did you? You seem like the more obvious candidate because you made the first move in the first place." I laughed a bit at that one, but sobered up in record time. "No, he hasn't. I tried to, but…as we know that ended badly as well." I said, and promptly broke out sobbing again.

"Sorry." Said George, than laughed unexpectedly. "Merlin! Irony much? I've hated the word 'sorry' so much today, and yet I still use it. There just doesn't seem to be any other word for it, does there?" I chuckled too. "Yeah, I know what you mean. But thanks though, it helps to know SOMEONE cares." I said, thinking of Ron when I said it.

"Sorry," I said, trying to mollify the shocked expression on George's face. "it's just that every time I think about him it's like someone is adding to my large collection of scars. I think I have more than Harry even, because I still haven't completely healed from Bellatix's cruciatus curse." I said, examining my scarred limbs. "Nah, I had a nasty run-in with McNair, I had Setucempra used on me." Said George, and we commenced a contest about who had the most scars. I won, and after a while, George said, "How did it feel when he turned away the second time? You don't have to answer if you don't want to, I'm just curious."

"It was like watching everything that you love, and have fought for with your life scorn you. It was horrible to realize that unrequited love would always be my path. That I would grow old alone, watching him from the outside and knowing that it could never be." I said, than started to cry uncontrollably. Suddenly, Harry and Ginny came bursting out of the bushes. "That's it! I can't stand it anymore, where is he? I'm going to tear him limb from limb when I get my hands on him!" Ginny shouted loudly, while wearing an expression of rage that rivaled that of Mrs. Weasley when Bellatrix had cast the killing curse at Ginny.

I was surprised for a moment that they'd been there all the time, but tried to calm her down. "Don't worry Ginny, it's not a crime to not like me in that way. Besides, he's mourning his brother." I said, trying to hide my tears. "HE'S MY TWIN AND I'M NOT ACTING LIKE A COMPLETE ARSE!!! STOP STANDING UP FOR HIM HERMIONE, HE'LL JUST HURT YOU MORE!" roared George, finally at a breaking point. "That's just the thing, I never will be able to stop. I'm sorry, Merlin knows I am, but I just can't. It's not like I haven't tried! I tried every bloody day he was gone, but I just can't. I can't." I repeated, looking out over the surface of the lake.

Harry, Ginny and George looked very guilty, that I could see out of the corner of my eye. "I'm sorry, Hermione, I didn't mean it like that." Said George, looking horrified at his words. "Don't worry George, I said the wrong things too, and you're not blowing up over it." I said, sighing as I saw an owl dip it's claw into the lake on it's flight. Harry and Ginny took seats next to George and me. "So, are you two back together?" I asked, looking at their intertwined hands.

Ginny beamed, and Harry said, "Yeah, lucky for me too, if we hadn't I don't know what I'd have done." George snorted, and said, "Just make sure you don't go snogging in front of Ron." "I'm not sure I really care what Ron's feelings are towards that particular matter. He seems to have canceled out his vote by being an absolute prat in all ways." Said Ginny, scowling. "He is my best mate, but he just screwed up the best comfort he could ever have." Said Harry, now voicing his opinion on the matter.

I blushed, and said, "Not to be rude, but can we just change the subject?" They all looked guilty again, and I rolled my eyes. "If I've handled everything else he can dish out, I think I can handle this." We talked until sunset, and then walked back to the castle. I didn't see Ron for the rest of the day, and I was glad of it. When Ginny and I got back to the Girl's dormitory, I had a long shower, and settled down in my old bed, which I was sharing with Ginny due to the influx of people to accommodate.

"Are you going to give him another chance?" asked Ginny. I knew what she meant immediately. "One, but that's it. I don't know if I can handle it another time if he lets me down. I want to get over him, but I probably won't ever be able to say no to him, although I can try." I said, smiling sadly with nothing but hopelessness in my eyes. Ginny saw this, and comforted me. She told me stories to cheer me up, although I think that they were cheering her up as well. I fell asleep with a half-smile on my face; she had done her job well.

***Sob* That was so sad to write, but funny too. I loved the idea for hate Ron day, maybe that'll be my title, I still haven't decided yet. The next chapter will be in Ron's P.O.V., so get ready for some twisted logic, and stupid explanations.**


	2. Chapter 2: Reasoning: Flawed & Repaired

**To all the people who think that this is a Hermione/any-other-character-imaginable fic, think again! Even though Ron is at the height of his prat behavior, I will not keep him away from Hermione long, I can't. Don't you just hate it that people actually put up Hermione/Snape fics? Come on, they didn't even know Snape was good until Harry saw his memories! Plus, Snape was like, 30 or something when they started Hogwarts, he'd probably be something like 49 when the books ended! The Hermione/Draco fics are just lame, though. I mean, come on, Draco has called Hermione a mudblood too many times to be even CONSIDERED!!!!! Anyways, R&R people, and maybe I'll write an epilogue, but only if I get a VERY substantial amount of reviews. This may seem a bit dark at first, but it will lighten up, I promise.**

**Disclaimer: I am not Rowling: hence I do not own. Put two and two together! Seriously people, are you that idiotic in your reasoning? You're almost like Ron, in this chapter.**

Chapter two: Reasoning: Flawed, and repaired.

**Ron's P.O.V.**

It took all the strength I had to push Hermione's hand away. The way that she said my name just made me want to break down right then and there, but I couldn't, I had to stay strong. I had made a promise to myself, when I was away at shell cottage, that I would never let Hermione see me cry. I prayed that she had not seen the tear running down my cheek, and I could not stand her eyes; the way they pierced my soul made me think of my guilt all over again. _**Fred.**_ It was the reason I could not bare to meet her gaze, because if I hadn't left, than Harry would have found the sword sooner and we could have stopped it all before it had reached the castle.

It was all HIS fault. He could have saved hundreds of lives by deciding to stay when Hermione cried out for him. He could have made sure Fred would have lived his life, and many others, if he had just listened to the tiny voice inside his head when he was leaving, telling that he would come to regret it. He could have saved Hermione all the hurt he had caused when he left, if he had listened to the reasoning that his family would be disappointed with him. He had murdered Fred by leaving, it was as simple as that, and he could not bear to be his brother's murderer.

He didn't take a walk, as he had told Hermione, he had gone straight back up to the common room, and had showered until he was sure that he was a prune. As he wiped away steam front the mirror, he looked at his reflection. Although he was clean, his face was peppered with scars, same with the rest of his body. His eyes had bags under them, and his eyes themselves…were desolate with grief. Their usual bright, playful blue were clouded with guilt and pain. He turned away, not wanting to look at himself anymore, his brother's murderer.

He threw some clothes on, he did not care what they were anymore, it didn't matter. He then sat down and looked out the window of the boy's dormitory, and watched the lake. He was deeply engrossed in brooding, until he saw something move by the lake. He took out his omni-oculars (with a new sound addition that Fred and George had been playing with) and trained them on the figures. It was George and…Hermione. Seeing her brought back all the feeling he had tried to repress but was unsuccessful. Hermione reading, with a content look on her face, concentrating on planning, laughing at his thick-headedness, smiling, looking proud of him…snogging him full on the lips in front of Harry. He sighed and listened in.

What he saw (and heard thanks to Fred and George's addition) made him start crying at his own deeds. He had hurt Hermione…again. She had considered suicide because of him! He threw down the omni-oculars and pulled at his hair. He rocked back and forth, but nothing would get the vision of her crying because of him. He had done it again, although he hadn't meant to. He always did something wrong, he always messed up, he always cost Harry and Hermione something because of his bumbling. He was still there, crying, when Harry and George came back into the boy's dorm. Although George didn't sleep in Harry and Ron's dorm, he came in anyways.

"You git! Do you know what you did to Hermione? She could have helped you, Merlin knows she helped me. I don't know the last time I've laughed that hard. She seems to have gotten better at comforting people since the last time I saw her. However, that is not the point! The point is, you're a prat and if you don't let Hermione help you soon, she may never." Said George, going into a full on rant. Harry just gave me that disappointed look he always gave me when I didn't get the guts up to ask Hermione out in sixth year. I sobbed. "I know, George. It's just that, well I think Fred is dead because of me. If I hadn't left Harry and Hermione, then a lot of people would still be alive." He choked on his own tears, then continued. "It's almost like _I_ killed them."

George and Harry looked down in horror at Ron's statement. "Ron," George said, in a gentler tone. "You did NOT kill those people, they died because they CHOSE to be here, to fight for what they believed in. They died so that we could live, not wallow in guilt! So tomorrow, you are going to go out there, and tell Hermione how you really feel, and no excuses." Ron looked up at them through his tears, then nodded. They went to sleep sometime later, and Ron's thoughts kept straying to Hermione. He didn't get to sleep, so he took a walk.

**Hermione's P.O.V.**

I woke up panting heavily. I had had the same nightmare yet again. It was the one where Ron was leaving yet again, leaving _her_. I bit back the tears that threatened to fall, and checked that I had not woken Ginny. She was stirring, but she rolled over and muttered, "Harry.", than went back to sleep. I smiled a little at my friends antics, then went to the window. It was raining, what a surprise. But it wouldn't have seemed right if it was clear, because of my mood. I decided that it would be good if I took a stroll, to clear my head.

When I got outside, it was raining even harder. I stuck out my tongue to taste the rain, and smiled at my child-like behavior. The rain tasted like everything she loved, freshly sharpened quills, new parchment, mown grass and…Ron. I pulled back in my tongue and sobbed. He hated me for complicating our already shaky friendship, if you could even call it that anymore. I took a seat under a tree, but it didn't block out much of the rain, but I liked it like that. I leaned back on the tree and raised my head to look at the stars. "Why me? Why must I always be punished like this?" I sobbed, then buried my head in my hands.

I stayed like that for a while, until I heard someone coming towards me. I looked up, then gasped at the figure. It was Ron, and he was coming straight towards my tree. I started edging around the tree, waiting until he got to one side, so that I could make a run for it. I knew he hadn't seen me, because he hadn't been looking my way. When we were on opposite sides of the tree, I tried to make a run for it. I had only gone a few steps, when he called out, "Do you really hate me that much?"

I sobbed a little guiltily, then joined him, though admittedly rather longer away than usual. "I'm sorry I pushed you away when you tried to help me." He said, not taking his eyes off the lake. I sobbed again, and turned to face him. "I forgive you, as long as you never do it again." I said, feeling my lips twitch with a smile. He choked out a laugh, and continued, "I know I may be pushing it right now, but…can we please resolve what happened in front of the room of requirement? It's been driving me crazy."

I really smiled this time, and he finally turned to look at me. "Well…it depends on what you have to say." I said, making him grin wickedly. He laughed, and his eyes twinkled for the first time in a long time. I felt incredibly proud of myself for being able to make him laugh, even at a time like this. He grew serious again. "Why did you kiss me?" he asked, looking deep into my eyes as though searching my soul. I hoped he saw the love there, it was threatening to out step it's bounds and make me jump him right then and there. "Because I love you, and I didn't know if I'd ever have a chance to kiss you ever again." I said, keeping eye contact.

Ron brightened up like someone had just switched on the lights. He had a very silly grin on that looked as if he had just been hit with a complete memory charm. "Really? Ahem, I mean, I love you two." He said, looking incredibly silly as he did. I giggled a little as he pulled me up next to him. I wasn't very good at snogging, but I would do for now. I felt the smile on his lips too as he brought his lips to mine. We stayed that way for a while, snogging, talking and generally having the times of our lives.

Ron finally convinced me to come back inside after a while. We stood laughing in the doorway, drying off for a while. Ron's full head of hair was particularly wet. "Ahh!" I screamed, as he shook out his mop of hair. It had grown longer in the past months, thanks to a prolonged period away from Mrs. Weasley's brutal haircuts. I giggled as he once again put his arms around me and I tangled my hands in his wet hair. We snogged once more, until we were interrupted by someone clearing their throat.

It was George, Harry and Ginny, what a surprise. They were all grinning like mad at our red faces. George was already rolling on the floor in silent laughter, but Harry and Ginny were trying to put on parental faces. "Now you two, you can't go snogging each other in the rain whenever you want to." Said Ginny, hands on hips and looking like a miniature of Mrs. Weasley. Ron and I were red as a tomato, but we were still in the same pose, with our arms around each other. "Yeah, you can't expect to make that much noise getting up and not get followed." Said Harry, grinning, but playing along. "I personally can't believe that you fell for my fake rolling over in my sleep! It was my worst ever." Said Ginny, chuckling at her own skills.

I raised an eyebrow at her and remembered some rather handy blackmail material. "Oh yeah? And what if I tell your brothers what you mumble in your sleep, eh?" I asked, reveling in her shocked expression. Ron suddenly looked very serious and pushed me to arms length. "Tell me Hermione, this is a matter of utmost importance." He said, looking me in the eyes to make sure I understood. I was trying, but not succeeding, to hold back a smile. "Well…it might be something about a certain Chosen One." I said, letting my eyes travel to see Harry and Ginny's embarrassed faces.

"Right, you two, you can't talk, unless you want me reporting to mum about all this." He said, jumping on his chance of blackmail. "Yeah, and what are they going to say when they hear about you and Hermione's little excursion?" asked Ginny, getting her game on. Ron had lifted a finger, and was about to when I burst out laughing. He looked at me, surprised, with his mouth still open, as though to start reprimanding me for laughing about this very "serious" matter. This only made me laugh harder, and soon Harry and Ginny joined in. Ron rolled his eyes, looking at all of us rolling around on the floor.

"Okay, okay," said George, finally getting up. "We really need to get back to the common room before Filch gets us." He laughed, than said, "I actually wonder whether he would punish us or not." Nonetheless, we hurried back to the Gryffindoor common room and warmed ourselves by the fire. We fell asleep there, Ron's arm around me and Harry's around Ginny. George was splayed across a couch, but he didn't care that he was the only one without a partner. I couldn't remember ever being happier, with Ron by my side and my friends around me.

**End of this chappie! There will probably be another chapter, but now I have to sleep. R&R, or I might delete!**


	3. Chapter 3: RONALD WEASLEY!

**HI!!! I loved writing this chapter, because of Mrs. Weasley's reaction! It's priceless! I won't write a big opening, because I am kind of neglecting homework, so on with the disclaimer!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. On with the story!**

Chapter 3: RONALD WEASLEY!!!!!!

I woke up to a very loud yelling sound. I blearily opened my eyes to see the Gryffindoor common room. Mrs. Weasley was standing there with her hands on her hips glaring down at the spot next to me. "RONALD BILIUS WEASLEY!!!!!! YOU WILL GET UP THIS INSTANT!!!!" she screamed, and I finally noticed what he weight was on my shoulder. We had fallen asleep on the couch the night before, and his head had slipped onto my shoulder. "Five more minutes, mum." He grumbled and tightened his grip around my waist.

"GINEVRA, HARRY, YOU TOO!" she screamed, noticing them. Harry gave a start, and started to reach around for his glasses. Ginny merely stretched, smiled at Harry, than shoved on his glasses in a loving manner. Harry grinned at Ginny, than turned to face Mrs. Weasley's wrath. "WHAT WERE YOU ALL THINKING? FALLING ASLEEP ON THE COUCHES THIS WAY?!?!" she yelled, effectively waking George too.

"Good morning, mum!" he said, rubbing his eyes and yawning in an exaggerated babyish way that would melt Mrs. Weasley's heart. "Good morning, dear. Do you want to get dressed so that we can go get some breakfast?" she asked, starting to fuss over him. Ron's head finally shot up. "I want some breakfast, mum!" he said, looking more awake than he usually did. I snorted and put my hand up to cover a smile and to pretend that it was a sneeze. Ron looked at me, than noticed that he had his arms still around me. He looked rather pleased with himself, but took his arms away and replaced one around my shoulder.

Harry and Ginny had witnessed this exchange, and were now laughing hysterically, though not enough to attract Mrs. Weasley's attention once more. "Oh, shut up you two. Just because I've given my permission doesn't mean that I can't take it away!" he said, adopting a protective stance. I laughed, but he didn't fall for it again that it was just a cough. He looked rather indignant, but was too happy to complain. George seemed to be remembering the course of yesterday's events too, as Mrs. Weasley left to wake up everyone else.

George grinned like a maniac. "It seems as though Ickle Ronnikins has managed to secure a girlfriend! Hermione no less!" he said, enjoying the beet red complexion on both of our faces. Harry and Ginny were now rolling on the floor laughing. George, however, was not done yet. "It also looks like the Chosen One just got chosen again!" he said, grinning at the blush that was now creeping it's way across Harry's cheeks as he helped Ginny up. "I thought we had already established that!" said Ginny, ignoring her blush as well as Harry's. George nodded, but said, "I still had to tease you anyways!"

As they continued their antics, Ron whispered in my ear, "Good morning! Do you want to go somewhere more privet?" I blushed, but nodded. "Oi! You lot, we're leaving for the great hall, see you later!" Ron said, than pulled me behind him out the door. I did catch George saying, "What do you want to bet they're actually going to the nearest broom closet?" to Harry.

As a matter of fact, we were walking along the hallway, when Ron nudged me and jerked his head in the direction of one. I grinned and nodded. His answering grin was enough to light up the world. When we finally reached it, he pulled me inside and closed the door. I saw raw passion in his eyes, which was most likely mirrored in my own. That was when I jumped him. He responded with equal enthusiasm, so much he lifted me off my feet. Not that it took that much, he was a head taller than me after all.

We spent a blissful 15 minutes in there, until I pulled away and suggested that we get to the great hall before we were missed. He nodded, but got in another quick snog. I giggled, and we tumbled out of the broom closet, and then ran towards the great hall. When we reached the Gryffindoor table, Harry, Ginny and George were already waiting for us. George nudged Harry and mumbled something that sounded suspiciously like, "Pay up." "Where are the others?" I asked, looking around for the rest of the clan.

George grinned as Harry passed him something under the table and said, "Waking up, but the real question is, where were you guys?" Ron and I both blushed. "We were in the library, returning a book that was overdue." I said, putting some toast on my plate. George snorted and said, "That's not all you were doing, by the looks of your hair, Hermione. Speaking of which, you may want to fix it before mum gets back. You already pushed it by sleeping on the couch as it is." I used a quick spell on my hair, and tried to keep moving normally. Ron, however, was looking murderous. "Stop teasing us George!" he said, glaring at him over his heaping plate.

George rolled his eyes. "Okay, okay. It's just feeling too much like a love fest over here for my liking." He said, digging in again. Ron looked like he was ready to burst, but he did something that surprised me even more. He took his fork, loaded some eggs onto it and launched it straight at George. It his him directly between the eyes. George froze as the offending object fell off his face and into his own food. He looked slowly up, than locked eyes with Ron.

"FOODFIGHT!!!" George roared, grabbing some casserole with his bare hands and throwing it straight at Ron. Soon everyone was involved, even the Slytherins. The teachers were trying to calm us down, but for the first time since the war, everyone was laughing and having a good time. George had met up with Lee Jordan and Angelina Johnson and made a team, while Ron, Harry, Ginny and I had each other's backs and were having an all out war with George's team.

"Oh come on Ickle Ronnikins, I'm just egging you on!" called George, pelting eggs Benedictine at Ron's head. "Lay off!" I said, grabbing some leftover mashed potatoes and throwing them in his face. The room was so loud that the call that ended the fight was almost not heard. "STOP THAT NONSENSE THIS INSTANT!!!!!!" roared Mrs. Weasley, striding down the hall. Everyone stopped, and straightened from their fighting poses.

When she reached us, she stopped. "I am very disappointed in you all. I leave you alone for five minutes and you're involved in a food fight!" she said, sternly. Everyone had gone back to salvaging anything to eat, while some cleaned off the stuff on the floor with spells and put it back on their plates. George had already found a way to make Mrs. Weasley putty in his hands. "We were just having a bit of fun, mum. Besides, Fred would have wanted us to keep everyone on their toes and laughing through this hard time." He said, tearing up. I almost laughed it was so fake, even Mr. Weasley knew it was, but Mrs. Weasley fell for it, hook, line and sinker. Mrs. Weasley teared up also, and enveloped George in one of her patented rib breaking hugs.

Ron and I exchanged a disbelieving look, and I saw some macaroni in his hair. I rolled my eyes and pulled it out. Unfortunately, Bill and Fleur had seen this, and were now talking animatedly pointing at us every so often. Ron and I grimaced. "Sorry, I couldn't help it." I whispered, looking apologetic. "No worries, I understand." He said, flicking a piece of toast out of my hair. Again, this was seen by another Weasley, Mr. Weasley to be exact. He was now looking at us with an evaluating stare. Ron shrugged at him and gave a goofy grin. Although he gave us another curious glance, he went back to trying to pull Mrs. Weasley off of George.

When George was finally released, he sat back down at his place and sighed. He then noticed Bill, Fleur and now Mr. Weasley talking and pointing at Ron and me occasionally. George grinned when he realized that we must have displayed some sign public affection. "Looks like the game's up, Ickle Ronnikins! As soon as dad knows something he usually tells mom." He said, grinning at our discomfort. "Tell me what, George." Said Mrs. Weasley, taking the seat next to him. He was now grinning maniacally when he winked at us and said, "Oh, I don't know! Why don't you ask Ron and Hermione, I'm sure they'll be able to tell you."

Ron had been making furious signs for George to stop, but now that Mrs. Weasley's attention was on him, his ears turned a bright shade of maroon. "Oh, well, it's just, kind of." He stuttered, looking anywhere but Mrs. Weasley's eyes. Mrs. Weasley looked confused as Ron was acting very strange. I nudged him with my elbow, and he looked at me. I gave him and encouraging gesture, but he looked like he was going to explode from embarrassment. I gave him a final nudge and he spoke.

" 'Ermyknee'smygirlfriend." He said, very quickly and unintelligibly. "I'm sorry, say that again. Slowly." Said Mrs. Weasley, looking even more confused than before. George was in hysterics he was laughing so hard. He took a deep breath, and tried again. "Hermione's my girlfriend." He said, than realized what he had just said, yelped and dove under the table before Mrs. Weasley could even respond. "Congratulations, you two!" she cried with glee. "You should have just told me this morning, and I wouldn't have been as mad at you. I'm going to go tell Arthur" She then waddled off, beaming.

Ron popped his head back over the table just as George and I erupted into uncontrollable laughter. "Is it over?" he asked, shakily pulling himself back into his seat. I nodded, but continued to laugh. Heavens, it was just so funny! Ron even joined in laughing. We looked down at Mr. And Mrs. Weasley, who were talking animatedly. I was still giggling, when I saw something that made me laugh even harder. Harry and Ginny had made their way over there too, and had apparently told Mr. Weasley of their status being restored back to the old Boyfriend/Girlfriend. Mrs. Weasley was now being told of their relationship, and she suddenly burst into tears and brought them both into a fierce hug.

Soon after breakfast, we decided to go back to the burrow. All of our stuff was packed (though in Harry, Ron and my cases we had never unpacked) and we were all standing in front of McGonagal's fireplace. "The Burrow!" yelled George, and was whisked away in the green flames. Harry went next, than Ginny, Ron and finally me. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley were going last; Bill and Fleur, Percy and Charlie had already gone before George. "The Burrow!" I yelled, and was pulled through the network, until I landed in the fireplace of the burrow.

Ron grinned and got up front the couch to help me up. "Hello, how was your trip?" he asked, pulling me up. I laughed. "We were only apart for less than a minute, Ron." I said, grinning at him. "Far too long." He said, although he was also trying (and failing) to keep back a laugh. "Let's go for a walk." He said, than pulled me out the door as Mrs. Weasley popped into the fireplace.

"One moment please!" she called, just before we were out the door. "Could you De-gnome the garden while you're on your walk? Thank you!" she said, not waiting for an answer. "Yes mum!" Ron said, scowling at the thought of the little menaces. "Brilliant!" he said, as we closed the doors. "A perfectly good chance of a nice long snog by the lake, ruined!" "Ronald!" I said, fighting the grin that was making it's way on my face. "Yeah, Ron! Keep it down! Some of us are trying to have some decent alone time!" called Harry, who was sitting under a tree with Ginny.

Ron rolled his eyes, clearly not amused. "Yeah, well you don't have to de-gnome the entire garden!" he yelled back, shaking his fist at them. I laughed and pulled Ron towards the garden. "Well," I said, whispering in his ear. "Who's saying we can't afterwards. Your garden is pretty secluded." Ron's ears were now bright red, but he managed to not look to embarrassed. "Merlin, Ron!" I said, lightly kissing the side of his mouth. "Don't act to embarrassed at the thought of snogging your girlfriend." I blushed a little at the end part, and Ron noticed. "Merlin Hermione! Don't act so embarrassed at the thought of me being your Boyfriend." He said, imitating my voice in a falsetto tone.

"That has got to be your worst imitation of my voice yet!" I laughed, as we reached the garden. "Aright, let's get this over with quickly." Ron said, spurred into action by my words. Ron got the highest (no pun intended) score for throwing gnomes, although I was getting pretty good by the time we finished. "Merlin, that was tiring." Said Ron, wiping his brow with the back of his hand. I realized how curly Ron's hair was, and giggled at my soppy thoughts that followed the sentiment.

"Hermione!" he said, waving his hand in front of my face and bringing me back to earth. "Sorry, I was…distracted." I said, feeling a silly grin appear on my face. Ron realized what I was implying, and had a similar grin on his face. We burst out laughing, and didn't stop for a while, but soon we walked to the lake. Harry and Ginny had long since gone inside, and it was now nearing evening.

Ron was looking at the horizon when I nudged him. He looked at me dumbly, than realized why we had come out here in the first place. He grinned and said, "Sorry, I was…distracted." He had just used the exact words I had earlier. I felt a little smile tug at my lips, and he leaned down, taking me in his arm as I wrapped my arms around his neck. We stood there for a moment, just staring into each other's eyes. His eyes were full of love, only love, and that made me happy. I tilted my head a little as he leaned in, now my personal space was 0, Ron 10. Ron won.

It was a calm kiss, unlike our first one, or the second, or the third. Let me correct myself, when I said calm, I meant calm compared to the other's. This kiss was slow, with lots of love packed inside, so much that I was crying. Ron felt the tears and pulled away, bewildered. "Sorry," I said, wiping away the tears. "it's just that I don't think I've ever felt this happy before." Ron's expression softened, and he smiled slightly.

"Now," I said, leaning in again and wiggling my eyebrows suggestively. "Where were we?" Ron's smile had turned into an evil grin, and he started to tickle me. "Ron!" I giggled, bending over slightly to try to get him to stop. "What, Hermione?" he asked, giving me that innocent look that made me very mad. I decided to take out my anger by bowling him over. I jumped him, and he fell over with a muffled exclamation of protest.

I snogged him so hard he couldn't even release his lips to speak, however, he didn't look to depressed about it. I released his lips after a few moments, and scolded him. "Bad, bad, Ronald. Do not tickle me unless you want to be tackled." I said, rubbing my nose against his affectionately. He opened his eyes (which he had closed) and sighed contentedly. "You are a REALLY good at snogging Hermione." He said, pecking my on the cheek.

I blushed, and he grinned. "Apparently, I am too. Either that, or I'm still capable of making Hermione Granger blush." He said, poking my ribs playfully. I giggled and went back down for more. After a few minutes, he moaned and flipped me over onto my back. After a few more minutes of that, I pulled back for air. I was breathing heavily when I said, "We should go back inside for dinner." Ron's stomach growled, and he nodded enthusiastically. The sides of my lip's quirked as he pulled me up to fast and I flattened against him. But, hey! I wasn't complaining, I was able to breath in his smell more effectively that way.

"Come on, Hermione! I'm not missing dinner just because you wanted to inhale me!" he chuckled, and I pulled away indignantly. I had started walking towards the Burrow, huffing all the way, but Ron's arms encircled me from behind. "Aww, come on, Hermione, you know I was just joking!" he said, sticking his head into the crook of my neck and peppering it with kisses. I moaned slightly, but enough for Ron to know that he was forgiven. He grinned and pulled me off to the Burrow, where many more good times were waiting.

**Yes, it's over! But I will do one more of these and a wedding fic. I think I shall call these series, "The Misadventures of Romione." In honor of the best couple EVER! Anywhoo, if you liked this one you can also check out my other story, Sandwiches. R&R, peeps, or I WILL delete!**

**-Miriflowers**


End file.
